Inu Yasha's Heart
by DarkDreamWeaver
Summary: summery inside!


brief summery: Naraku has finally been defeated, but at what costs? Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Kagome.. all dead, leaving Inu Yasha alone, on a bloody battlefield.... but who approaches? Kikyo? What does she intend to do to Inu Yasha, now that Kagome is gone?  
  
DDW15: hey! this is my first fanfic, a one-shot, so please be gentle when reviewing!  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Inu Yasha... tho I wish I did... *sigh*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The smell of blood was overwelming to his sences, the fires that burned around him burned his eyes and made them water and the sight before his amber eyes was too much. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara... all of them, they were all dead. He himself had survived the battle, and now he stood, alone, amongst the dead bodies of friend and foe alike. "K- Kagome...." He whispered, tears coming to cloud his vision as he dropped the detransformed Tetsusaiga and fell to his knees and pulled Kagome's lifeless body into his arms, holding her tightly against him as the first tear fell down his face to land on her soft, pale cheek. "No... Kagome..." He sobbed into her hair, eyes closed tightly against the horrible scene around him. He heard footsteps approach, and a familiar, cold, dead, scent came to his nose as he opened his eyes and looked up quickly into the face of his first love...... "Kikyo..."  
She stood at the edge of the battlefield, her face emotionless and immpassive as always, her soul-snatchers flying around her and hovering over the dead bodies on the blood-stained ground. In her hand was the completed Shikon no Tama, it's light bright and soft, warming to see, yet also something in which Inu Yasha didn't want to see now. It had caused so much pain already....  
"Inu Yasha...." Kikyo said in that soul-less voice of hers, walking forward. Inu Yasha found himself glaring at her, and a soft growl escaped his lips as he pulled Kagome's lifeless body closer, as if he were afraid Kikyo was here to take her away from him. Kikyo stopped, looking at him with suprise in her eyes, for Inu Yasha, for the first time she could remember, was looking at her with loathing in his eyes, and a dark hatered. "Inu Yasha... why do you look at me like that?" She asked, her eyes returning to their normal, emotionless mask.  
"You ask me why, Kikyo?" He snarled angerly, standing up and carefully laying Kagome's body down by Miroku and Sango's bodies. "You ask me WHY?!!" He growled, hands clenched as his eyes glowed in the firelight. "Look around you Kikyo! My friends are dead! And you ask me why I look at you like that?!!" He dropped his voice, eyes darkening. "She's dead.... Kagome is dead...." Kikyo failed to see what he ment and walked forward, reaching up to stroke his face.  
"Inu Yasha... she is nothing... why should it matter if she is alive or dead? I'm here.... come with me, my love.... I've been waiting for you for so long..." Inu Yasha growled and snatched her hand, flinging it away from him as if it were poison and stepped back. Kikyo's eyes filled with anger. "Inu Yasha... does she mean more to you then me?" Inu Yasha's eyes remained hard as he looked at her. For once, he knew the answer to that question, a question that had been plaguing him for a long time.  
"Yes Kikyo, she does mean more to me...." Kikyo found herself stepping back in shock. She no longer held his heart.... her spell over him had been broken. He stared at her, not moving, his eyes not wavering, his answer final.  
"I-Inu Yasha..." She whispered, for the first time unsure. He spoke again, softly.  
"Kikyo, I love Kagome.... I've loved her for a long time now... I loved you too, but you aren't the same woman from 50 years ago.... you aren't supposed to be alive.... I've made the desision...." He picked up Tetsusaiga, the blade transforming into the large white fang it was, and looking at her with solid determination.  
"Inu Yasha... what are you doing?" She asked, a little fearful now. He held then blade up so that it was pointing at her throat.  
"Something I should have done a long time ago...." His eyes teared again. Kikyo looked at him with fear, stepping back as her soul-snatchers continued to fly around her. Inu Yasha brought the Tetsusaiga up, and looked at her, ready to kill her, and send her back into death.  
"Inu Yasha!" She cried, just as the blade was about to fall. "I-I can help you!" She said quickly, calming herself down and looking at his startled face. "I can bring them all back... I can save them... but... you have to do something for me in return..." He brought his sword down slowly, looking at her, unsure.  
"How can I trust your word?" He asked coldly. Kikyo visibly flinched at this statement, a little hurt that he was so far gone from her spells that he no longer trusted her.  
"I can bring them back..." She said again, holding out the Shikon Jewel. "Or, more like, YOU can bring them back...." He looked at her, eyes wide and unbelieving. "You can use the Shikon Jewel to bring them back... because it is a pure wish, they will be revived.... but, it also means you cannot become a full demon like you have been wishing to do...." He looked at the jewel in her hand, a new hope sparking in his eyes.  
"They... they will be brought back?" He asked, looking at her. She nodded and held it out to him. He reached out, his hand hesitating a moment, then took the jewel. He looked at it for a long time, watching the light pulse and glow, shinning on his dirt and tear streaked face, then closed his hand around it tightly and closed his eyes. After a moment, the light began to shine through his fingers, and it grew warm in his clenched fist. He opened his hand and the light shone brighter, then exploded in a shimmering blast, falling around him like glitter, then drifting over the bodies of Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Kagome. He turned and watched their bodies, a soft glow covering all of them, then, faintly, he heard a soft heartbeat. He was still as stone as he waited, then, one by one, he saw their chests rise and fall with even breathing as life was restored to them. He quickly moved to check on them all, seeing Sango wake up first.  
"What happened?" She asked, sitting up and rubbing her head, looking at Inu Yasha, who knelt by her. He smiled and suprised her by hugging her, before letting her go and moving over to Miroku, who woke up a moment later, and was greeted the same as Sango. Both Sango and Miroku looked at each other and shrugged in confusion, then looked over to see Shippo and Kirara waking up as well. They all got up, wondering what had happened, then looked over to where Inu Yasha knelt next to Kagome's body.  
"Kagome!" He whispered urgently, cradling her body and holding her close, brushing hair from her pale face. Slowly, color returned to her face and her chest began to rise and fall, her brown eyes fluttering open and gazing at Inu Yasha in confusion, and looking tired.  
"I... Inu Yasha? What happened?" She asked quietly, feeling weak. He smiled and embraced her tightly, tears streaming down his face again in relief. Kagome was a little shocked and reached a hand out to his face, blinking at the sight of his tears, for he had never cried before. "Inu Yasha..." She said again as he smiled at her.  
"Nothing Kagome... everything is fine..." He whispered, then froze at the sound of Kikyo's voice.  
"Inu Yasha... I have done as requested... I allowed you to use the jewel to bring them back from death... now I ask you do something for me in return...." Kikyo said softly, her voice cold. Inu Yasha stood, bringing Kagome up with him as Sango and Miroku came up behind him, looking at him in shock.  
"Inu Yasha? You used the jewel to bring us back from death?" Sango asked, Miroku standing by her with a tired looking Shippo on his shoulder, and Kirara at his feet. Inu Yasha nodded mutely and turned, handing Kagome to Miroku.  
"Take Kagome and protect her." He said as Miroku took the weak and confused young miko into his own arms, Sango taking his staff for him. Kagome watched Inu Yasha, eyes shimmering with tears and reaching out a hand.  
"Inu Yasha... don't leave me...." She said weakly, her brown eyes connecting with his amber ones. He gave her a reassuring nod and turned to Kikyo.  
"Ok Kikyo.... what do you want from me now?" He asked in a low voice, eyes steady. She smiled, her soul-snatchers floating by her.  
"Why, what I've been wanting from you to begin with.... I want you to die....." Inu Yasha let out a short hiss, his eyes pained as he heard Kagome cry out for him, as the smell of fresh tears assulted his nose, he heard Miroku and Sango try to calm her down. Kikyo smiled and walked forward and took his hand, bringing it up to her cheek. "I want you to join me in death Inu Yasha.... that is what I want in return for their lives..." He looked at her, his eyes sad and angry at the same time. He took a moment to think as Kikyo began weaving her fingers into his hair, then pulled her hands away, gripping both her wrists in his hand. She looked at him, anger boiling in those dead eyes of hers. "What are you planning in that head of yours Inu Yasha?"  
"I'm not planning anything... but I don't plan on dying... not now.... and not with you...." Her eyes widened as he brought up Tetsusaiga, the blade glowing gold as he swept it downward and plunged it into her cold heart. "Good-bye... Kikyo.." She gasped, and he heard the same responce from his friends behind him, as her eyes focused on him one last time, her eyes darkening in death as life seeped away and her eyes went dull, her body crumbling into dust and ashes, a small globe of white light hovering over the pile on the ground. What remained of her soul, what had kept her moving, stayed there for a moment, then shimmered and floated over Inu Yasha's shoulder to Kagome, who looked at it uncertainingly from Miroku's arms, before then globe shined and dissolved into her body, returning to it's rightful place. Inu Yasha quickly sheathed the Tetsusaiga and hurried over to Kagome, who was being helped by Sango and Miroku, and now standing. She looked up as Inu Yasha came to stand in front of her. She looked at him, eyes watery as she lunged into his arms, hugging him tightly and crying into his hairo. He hugged her back just as tightly, faintly hearing Miroku and Sango walk away, hearing them say something about "washing their wounds and tending to a campsite".  
"Inu Yasha.." He heard Kagome say faintly as her crying slowed to a stop, now sniffling and looking at him with her warm, compassionate eyes.  
"Kagome..." He began, smiling at her. She frowned and poked him hard on the chest. "Hey! What was that for?!" He yelped, looking at her confused.  
"Don't leave me again..." She said quietly, looking at him thoughtfully. He smiled and hugged her again, hearing her yawn and nuzzle into him.  
"Don't worry Kagome... I'm not leaving your side.... never again...." 


End file.
